The Demigod Knight
by PainX65
Summary: The war is over, Kronos and his forces defeated but true peace isn't something easily conceived. The gods believe they are just yet they create more problems for mortals. Gods, Titans, it doesn't matter what they are, they will fall to man as mankind never needed the gods to begin with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, Percy Jackson or Batman: Arkham Knight**

 **Chapter One: Origins**

" **The world of a demigod is a cruel one. All you have is hope you will live another day, a lot of the demigods I see before me have scars and I can see it makes you stronger for it** " Said a young man. " **We have lost to many demigods that are family, are blood. Well I say no more** " The crowd started yelling in agreement. " **I am no god. I am only half god but that does not change the fact I am half man and I think it's time man took control. NO MORE GODS NO MORE TITANS** "

The young man walked down a stage revealing himself to everyone, he was wearing a battle suit that enhances strength, speed and durability and utilizes high-tech gear, it covered mostly his chest and his shoulders and wore a high tech helmet. The colour scheme was grey and red camouflage while the armour of the suit was also grey but leaning more towards silver, the helmet had two points pointing upwards like some sort of ears and the helmet was a onyx colour that seemed somewhat reflective as it covered the face of the man as well as having two blue lights where his eyes would be behind the mask that distorted and garbled his voice.

" **I am the Arkham Knight and it is time for the Gods to step down** " As he walked through the crowd it was not just demigods but clear sighted mortals as well, and some others as well.

" **Olympus has been weakened and know is the time show them who we are, to remind them of their children who they have forgotten** " When he stopped walking he stopped and now was standing near a cliff that showed thousands upon thousands of tanks, choppers, jets and millions of soldiers all dedicated to the cause. " **I ask you, will you join are cause will you join are family. No more deaths for demigods or mortals a like** " He asked getting roars of approval. " **The choice is yours, will you be apart of our revolution?** " He asked as he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear them say it.

"YEAH!" The crowd roared.

" **Then we will attack soon** " Said the Arkham Knight.

 **Three Months After The Titan War Camp Half Blood**

All the the head counselors of the camp where disusing what to do about this new group called the Militia.

"What should we do about them? There have been rumors about them, none of them positive about how they think and feel of the Gods and new young demigods we find out about are no longer there when we sent satyrs to collect them" Asked Annabeth Chase, counselor of cabin six, Athena's cabin.

"I'm not sure but a lot of our scouts have been picking up their symbols all around the city, even Artemis and her hunters have been picking up this and a fair few hunters have dispersed including Thalia" Said Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus. Jason Grace, brother of Thalia and counselor of cabin one, Zeus' cabin and former praetor and centurion of the fifth cohort of the Roman camp gave a sad nod.

"We will find her Jason" Said Piper McLean councilor of cabin ten, Aphrodite's cabin.

"Until then we are sending a small group to search out a possible base location. Annabeth you and a few of Artemis' hunters are to infiltrate the base without being detected" Said Will Solace councilor of cabin seven, Apollo's cabin.

"Then it's agreed we will send Annabeth and some of Artemis Hunters" Jason said as he got nods from everyone.

 **After The Meeting**

"Hey wise girl" called out Percy.

"What do you want seaweed brain?" Asked Annabeth with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing just be safe" He told her.

"I will" She said then gave him a kiss and she was off.

 **Deep In The Mountains Near New York**

"Alright here's the plan we get close and see what their planning, we must stay undetected for as long as we can" Annabeth told them and she recieved nods of understanding from the hunters. "Alright let's go"

 **In The Base With The Arkham Knight**

"Sir! The cameras have spotted four heat signatures heading towards the base, would you like us to send a squad to apprehends them?" Asked a soldier who turned from one of the computers to the Arkham Knight.

"No, let them come, when they get here I will deal with them" Said the Arkham Knight. "Red Hood I need you to come down and meet me in the training area"

 **Back With Annabeth And The Hunters**

"This is to easy their where no guards or mini droids it's like they are inviting us to walk right through the front door" Thought Annabeth with a worried look on her face as they got over the wall into a training ground for the soldiers.

" **Look what I have found. A demigoddess and three hunters** " Said a cold voice that belonged to the Arkham Knight as he walked down the steps and meet them in the middle of the training ground.

"What have you done with our sisters and all the other demigods!" One of the hunters yelled at the knight.

" **What? Me? I haven't done anything but if you would like to see them** " He asked shocking them as he then pressed two fingers to the side oh his helmet. " **Every demigod and hunter come to the training ground** " Then a even bigger shock of a life time happened when they were surrounded by thousands possibly millions of demigods that all pointed their weapons at the group from sniper rifles to bows cocked with arrows and then there was a young woman wearing a jacket with a red hood and a red helmet similar to the Arkham Knight's and it covered her entire head, she also wore a white t-shirt underneath with jeans and black sneakers " **Red Hood show them who you are** " Red Hood pressed a button on the side of her helmet to reveal it was the missing Thalia Grace.

"T-Thalia what are you doing here, with him?" Asked Annabeth in a shaky voice.

Thalia sighed. "I...I didn't want you guys to find out this way" She said in a sad tone. "Please understand the reason why I am here with him is for the good of the world for demigods everywhere and Arkham Knight he's a good person he saved more demigods then you can imagine"

"Thalia, this is wrong, you shouldn't be here, you should be with us and Lady Artemis" Said one of the hunters.

"ENOUGH!" Thalia shouted. "You should leave"

"We are not leaving with out you" Annabeth yelled back.

"Annabeth do you know what we do and why we do what we do?" Asked Thalia.

"Your doing this because he's saying it's for the good of every demigod just like Luke!" Yelled Annabeth.

"NO! HE'S NOTHING LIKE LUKE WHO WOULD NOT HESITATE TO TAKE ANOTHER DEMIGODS LIFE, NARUTO IS NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Then her eyes widened when she realised that she just told them his real name.

"Wow Thalia" A new voice said and they all turned to see Arkham Knight/Naruto not wearing his helmet anymore and this caused a lot of female demigods and ex-hunters to blush when they saw his face. He had an amazing gold hair that it practically shined like the sun and went in every direction. He had amazing tan that just suited him, the deepest and most beautiful shade of blue eyes the world has ever seen and six scar like whisker marks on his face, three on each cheek that gave him a dangerous look but made girls and women a like wanted to stroke them, he looked to be at least nineteen or just turning twenty. He looked amazing in other words.

"Now would you like to come with us quietly or do we have to bring you in ourselves" He said as he put his helmet back on and pulled his guns out.

The hunters took out their bows and Annabeth got her knives ready " **You don't have to fight Thalia** "

"I know but I have to try and get her to understand why we are doing this" Thalia replied.

" **Very well** " And with that the Arkham Knight charged at the hunters. Dodging and flipping over the arrows that where shot at him he set his guns to stun so to not to kill the hunters. Annabeth stared at Thalia with a mixture of emotions the strongest being hurt and confusion.

"I'm sorry Annabeth I really am" Thalia then clicked a button and her helmet cover her entire face again " **But I have to do this, he's my friend** "

"So was I" Annabeth said as a tear went down the side of her face as she charged at Thalia.

 **Naruto And The Hunters**

Arkham Knight had all of them attacking from each side. He grabbed one by the fist and swung her around into the hunter on his left, back flipping over a hunter that was going to strike him with her bow from behind. Aiming his gun he shot her and she collapsed unconscious pointing his guns at the other hunters.

" **I recommend you both quit now it will be less painful for you both** " He said in calm tone.

"We will make you pay for corrupting are sisters!" One of the hunters roared as she charged at him with her hunting knives drawn.

" **Corrupt? is that what you think I did?** " He dodged her slashes and struck her with his gun sending her tumbling. The other hunter going for a surprise attack was shocked when he twisted around and kneed her in the stomach, causing the hunter to gasp in pain as she fell to her knees.

"We know you did" She said as she struggled to get up.

" **I did nothing of the sort. I just told them the truth about you lady** " That caused the hunters to stop their attack...for now.

"What are you talking about?"

" **A lot of demigods and hunters seem to lack knowledge about who they are serving and forget to remember all the history about the gods** " Arkham Knight said as he put his guns away. " **You say your lady cares about you but if she cares about then why is she willing to punish you for just feeling love for the other gender? A simple emotion we all feel, it's apart of human nature yet your lady forbids it and she willing to go to drastic measures for it. Lets not forget all the innocent she has hurt** "

"She has never-"

" **Is that so? while it is true men can be savage awful beens their are innocent men as well who have been turned into animals and have been hunted down just for stumbling into your camp. Fathers missing, sons missing, husbands missing to never see their loved ones again just for being a different gender, you and your sisters hate man so much even young kids will be glared at treated like dirt** " This caused the hunters to really stop and think, they may have been with the hunt for a while but they didn't really stop and learn about who they are following and it's true she has killed men just for stumbling into camp or as worse as it gets for little things. It never did dwell on them when they where hunting them down it was quit sickening if you think about it.

The Arkham Knight's hand formed a fist. " **Then there is the other forms of love, not romantic love but also love for family, love for friends. Tell me how many of you changed your views of any males in your family that didn't cause you to join the hunt?** " Some of the hunters who join were actually fine with men and loved any of their male siblings and fathers but their views changed from the time they were in the hunt.

"W-We didn't think-" She was stumbling on her words as she dropped her knifes and fell to her knees with her fellow hunter not being much better.

"No you didn't" He said with his helmet off again and as he walked to them and he got down on one knee. "But you can do something about it, make up for what you have done and help us save more lives"

"B-But what about are hunt we cant just abandon it"

"It's your choice you can leave if you wish" As he got up and went over to were Thalia and Annabeth were fighting. "You will still have to live with your sins but if you stayed you could make up for it" He heard her shout out to him.

"WAIT!" She and the other hunter ran to him ran to him. "W-We want to help, we want to make up for what we have done but we want to be with our sisters" He gave a nod and continued his way to whre Thalia and Annabeth were but not before picking up the unconscious hunter.

 **Back With Thalia And Annabeth**

Thalia and Annabeth were trading blows with Thalia mainly dodging throwing a few in every now and them.

" **Annabeth, you wont win just stop now** " Thalia said as she jumped back to get some distance. Annabeth was huffing and had a slight bruise on her cheek and a busted lip.

"No I need to know why you betrayed the hunt why you betrayed us" The child of Athena said causing the daughter of Zeus to release a sigh.

" **He found me while I was hunting, I was being reckless and got attacked by some monsters where he came in and took care of them he knew straight away I was one of Artemis hunters yet he didn't seem to kind he asked if I was ok and was going to be on his way. I got angry and told him I didn't need his help he said 'I know but my mum always told me to help someone in need' I thought he sounded like a dork** " Thalia turned to see him and Artemis hunters following behind him as he placed the unconscious one down. " **We agreed to meet there and talk or spar, I found out he was a demigod and he lost his mother because she was sick and I thought he was all alone until he told me about his family of demigods and clear sited mortals and others too. At first I was confused until he showed me one of his bases and it was amazing, it's hard to describe but I could feel the happiness from all the demigods and the admiration when he walked by. I was against it at first when I found out what he had planned for the gods but then he told me why he's doing this and why it must be done** " Thalia then started to walk to Annabeth ready to finish the fight

" **That's when I realised he's right the Olympians need to step down we don't need them controlling us anymore. Using us as their source of amusement...I'm sorry for this** " With that she did a sharp hit to Annabeth in her temple not enough strength to kill her but enough to knock her out.

" **I'm sorry you had to go through that Thalia** " Naruto said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

 **One Day Later**

Annabeth slowly began to wake up and looked around to see she was in a room it was nice and cosy with a window and a bathroom.

"It's good to see you are awake" Annabeth turned her head to the side so fast she could of gotten whip lash, standing their holding a tray with bacon and eggs with some juice was the Arkham Knight him self or better know as Naruto. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something I didn't know what you liked so I brought you something easy"

Annabeth was confused, wasn't she his prisoner? Why is she in this comfortable bed and why was he giving her breakfast?

"You are not like I thought you would be" Annabeth said as she stared at him.

"Oh? how so?"

"Well your not doing anything bad to me I guess" Naruto just chuckled hearing that.

"No, I just want to talk to you for a bit, tell you why I'm doing this then you can leave" Annabeth just gave nod waiting for him to start "Well were to begin... I guess I can start with when my mum died..."

 **Flashback**

A twelve year old Naruto could be seen sparing against a beautiful red head woman she had milky creamy skin gorgeous purple eyes and was fairly tall hitting 5'11, this woman was Kushina Uzumaki. She was wearing black jeans and a black singlet, she had a ruby that was hung by a silver circle that had three spikes at the top and the circle was connected to a chain and she was currently training her son.

"I've got you now" Naruto yelled as he continued to strike at Kushina and swiped her legs from under her, only for Kushina to plant her hands on the ground and deliver a nasty side kick to the face sending Naruto skidding.

"Not today hun" Kushina said with a smile as gazed at her son as he tried to gather his bearings they have been sparing for three straight hours.

"Damn I thought I had you that time" Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his jaw and stared at his mum ready to charge again.

"Come on lets have some lunch"

"Sounds good to me" Naruto said turning around never noticing Kushina pained looked as she grabbed her chest where her heart was and started coughing hard.

"Damn I thought I had more time before it started kicking in" Kushina thought as she stared at her son's back.

 **Flashback End**

"I didn't know she was sick until a couple of weeks later were I started noticing in our spars, she started leaving openings that she would never leave before or she started getting more puffed then she usually did" Naruto looked Annabeth deep in the eyes were she could see the how sad this was for him. "I finally asked her about it and she told me...I was so shocked and angry that I didn't notice it earlier. A year nearly went by and it didn't get better it got worse..."

 **Flashback**

Kushina was sleeping and Naruto was in a chair next to her never leaving her side they were in a hospital. He stared at the night sky as he got out of his seat and went to the window. He got down on his knees and clasped his hands together in a pray.

"If there is anyone out there please help me" Naruto begged as tears started pour down his face. "Please make her better. She is all I have" Naruto recieved no answer. "I will do anything, just please save her" Naruto didn't know it but his mother was listening.

 **The Next Day**

"Naruto I need to talk to you" Kushina said as she struggled to sit up.

"Mum you need your rest"

"No I need to tell you somethings otherwise I wont get another chance" Kushina grabbed Naruto's hand and began to tell him about how she was young and how she meet his father. Naruto was furious when he found out he just used his mother but his mum continued to tell who is.

"M-Mum your joking right theirs no way I'm a half god" Naruto said. Kushina only smiled sadly and told him that it was true, Kushina started to cough violently. "MOM!"

"L-Listen baby, I'm not gonna be around much longer and I just want to tell you I love you"

"I-I love you too" Naruto said as he held his mothers hand. "Please... don't leave me... please" Naruto begged.

"I'm sorry... Naruto" Kushina vision started to fade, her grip on her hand was starting to loosen. "I love you my special special boy" with those being her last words her hand went slack. Naruto could only sob as he got up and ran out of the room and out of the hospital.

 **Flashback End**

"I'm sorry to hear about your mum but that is no reason to start a war" Annabeth said as she held his hand.

"That's not the reason I'm starting this war" Naruto said as he got up and walked to the window. "There is a saying that Absolute power corrupts Absolutely. The Olympians have been in power for far to long, your a smart girl you know a lot about Greek history. So why do you support all the horrible things they have done without a car?e" Annabeth didn't really have a good answer for that.

"Well they are our parents"

"So does that make it right for Athena to turn Medusa into what she is because she got raped in her section of Olympus?" Naruto asked as he looked Annabeth in the eyes.

"W-Well... no"

"Annabeth if Olympus actually cared about us and tried to check up and see us some of the demigods that turn bad wouldn't be like that" Annabeth had to agree there, she wanted to defend Olympus but its really hard now that she thinks about it. "Annabeth I have one more story I want to tell you before you go" Naruto sat back down with her.

 **Flashback Three Years Later**

After Naruto's mum died Naruto became a mercenary, just like his mum was and he was hired to take out a warehouse full of possible drug smugglers or worse. When he got there he wasn't surprised to see they had guns nothing he couldn't handle but he was confused when he saw shipment containers. As he crept in he saw the men were in a line not focused on the container at all so he went their to inspect it. What he saw will always be stuck in his nightmares. Theew were young girls some from the age fifteen to thirty and a lot of them were naked all huddled together in fear. Then it hit him, they were trafficking these girls and were going to sell them off.

"P-Please don't hurt us" One of them whimpered out. Naruto felt nothing but rage.

"What ever you do do not come out until I tell you to" Naruto said as he closed the door and grabbed his guns and walked to were he could hear the smugglers cheering and laughing.

"Haha Alright boy my tur-" he didn't get to finish as Naruto shot him in the back of his head and pointed his guns at the rest of them. "I'm going to enjoy this" He said without emotion as he fired his guns, the screams of these trash were silenced before it even left their throats.

BANG BANG BANG

That was all the girls in the crate could here and then silence. One of the more braver ones peaked her head out to see dead bodies everywhere. As they all started to wonder out they heard quiet sobs and they turned to see Naruto on hid knees near a girl.

 **A Few Minutes Earlier**

Naruto slaughtered them all, he showed no remorse as he looked at all of them that were now dead and continued on to where they were lined up and pulled the curtain aside to see a naked girl with dead eye but also filled lust. She crawled to him and was trying to unzip his jeans until Naruto stopped her and with quick movement stabbed her making sure to make it as painless and as quick as he could, her eyes widened with shock but she whispered something before she died.

"Thank you" And that's all it took before Naruto started to cry as he held her. In his arms and all he could think was 'why did these people do this to her how could they'

 **Flashback End**

Annabeth had tears as she looked at Naruto. What he had just told her made her feel sick and sad all at the same time and she could tell he felt guilty for what he did.

"A few days later I found out that those girls were demigods and I couldn't just leave them so I offered them to come stay with me if they want" Naruto said. "Annabeth, that is one of the reasons why I do what I do. It's so I can protect the demigods that can't protect themselves and I give them a home were they can feel loved"

"I had no idea" She whispered.

"Come on your free to go" Naruto said as he helped her to her feet as she is still sore from the fight with Thalia. "I just ask if you can leave some of the information to yourself" Annabeth gave a nod as the walked out.

"Are you sure that is wise letting her go like that?" Thalia asked.

"She's starting to understand why we are doing this, she just needs a little push" Naruto said as he watched Annabeth leave the clearing. "So Red Hood"

He said as he turned to face her.

"Uh yeah?" She asked confused at being called her codename/alias, if he called her that it meant one of a few things and she had no idea which one it was going to be.

"I sounded like a dork huh?"

"Um er I.." Thalia stuttered, she didn;t think he would have heard that. "Y-You know I didn't mean it right?"

"..."

"Right?"

"...The cleaning positions are free today" He suddenly said making Thalia freeze, anyone who was nearby immediately left the room at speeds that could make Hermes proud. Thalia's face paled as he sent an innocent smile her way. "It's a good thing you volunteered...right Red Hood?"

Let it be known that Naruto could be sadistic and liked to mess with the others and if by the small amounts of mirth in his eyes meant anything then he was enjoying this, oh yes payback was a bitch or was it karma?

 **This is another collaboration between me and the god of destruction naruto, this story will be mainly Naruto and Percy Jackson with a bit of Batman: Arkham Knight mixed in as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, Percy Jackson or Batman: Arkham Knight**

 **Chapter Two: Decisions**

Annabeth was walking through the forest back to camp but she couldn't get what Naruto told out of her head " _Absolute power corrupts Absolutely_ " Annabeth was so confused she didn't know what to think of it. " _I found out those girls wear demigods I couldn't just leave them_ " She didn't want to admit it but he was right about everything. As Annabeth was dealing with her mental dilemma she failed to notice she was already at camp.

"-Eth...Beth...Annabeth are you ok?" Came the worried voice of Percy.

"O-oh Percy" Annabeth gave a quick shake of the head and looked back at Percy with a small smile. "I'm okay Percy, just a bit shocked up" Percy grabbed her hand and began to lead her to where the rest of the councillors were.

"Come on, everyone needs a debriefing"

 **A Few Minutes Later With The Rest Of The Councillors**

Annabeth told them that they knew they were coming and that the two head leaders were called Arkham Knight and his second in command Red Hood.

"I'm not sure what happened to the hunters, I barely got out of there. Their military is not to be messed with, I'm not sure if they have gods aiding them or not but we went with a lucky guess when we went in that direction to see if their base was there, they probably left it by now" Annabeth said as she thought back on what happened.

"Was Thalia there?" Jason asked hoping his sister was close or better yet alive.

"I-I'm sorry Jason, I don't know" Annabeth could see the pain in his eyes as he looked away.

"That's all for now guys, we will figure out what to do in the morning" Percy said as everyone agreed and started to leave. "Hey Annabeth, do you want to head out for a bit?"

"Sorry seaweed brain but I'm to tired, maybe later" Annabeth gave him a quick hug and headed back to her cabin but she couldn't stop thinking of what happened. " _Why didn't I tell them everything, why am I keep this to myself and why cant I get what Naruto said off my mind?_ "

 **With Naruto And Thalia**

After Thalia finished cleaning which was a bitch to do and having Naruto sit there and watching with a smirk was icing on the cake, his cake as he then spoke up as she walked over.

"Good, it looks like your finished, come on before we head to camp half blood. I wanna have some fun tonight" Naruto said as a smile spread on his face causing Thalia to smile as well.

"Yeah sounds good" When Thalia left Naruto turned to look out the window looking in the direction Olympus was currently at. " _Soon, very soon everything is going to change_ " Naruto thought as he left to get dressed.

 **New York City**

Naruto was wearing black jeans with black running shoes and a orange and back hoodie with the hood down, Thalia was wearing light blue jeans with white running shoes and a black long sleeved shirt and a grey jacket.

"So what's the plan tonight?" Thalia asked as she looked at Naruto who looked relaxed.

"Well I was thinking maybe a little fun at the fair and then head out for movie and see if we can catch a drink" Thalia thought about it and it did sound fun.

"Well lets go then" Thalia said locking her arm with Naruto's arm.

 **At A Local Bar**

Thalia loved the day she and Naruto had as they sat at the McLaurin's, a bar in New York.

"Hey Thalia, look a band what do you say" Naruto asked.

"Not even if you payed me" She turned her attention to Naruto while she crossed her arms as he got up and went over to the guys asked if he could take a shot at singing, the band didn't mind so they let him. Thalia had only one thought running thought running through her head. " _This is going to be good_ "

 **Pillow Talk**

 _ **Climb on bored**_

 _ **We'll go slow and high tempo**_

 _ **Light and dark**_

 _ **Hold me hard and mellow**_

 _ **I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure**_

 _ **Nobody but you, 'body but me**_

 _ **'Body but us, bodies together**_

 _ **I love to hold you close, tonight and always**_

 _ **I love to wake up next to you**_

 _ **I love to hold you close, tonight and always**_

 _ **I love to wake up next to you**_

 _ **So we'll piss off the neighbours**_

 _ **In the place that feels the tears**_

 _ **The place to lose your fears**_

 _ **Yeah, reckless behaviour**_

 _ **A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw**_

 _ **In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day**_

 _ **Fucking in and fighting on**_

 _ **It's our paradise and it's our war zone**_

 _ **It's our paradise and it's our war zone**_

 _ **Pillow talk**_

 _ **My enemy and my ally**_

 _ **Prisoners**_

 _ **Then we're free, it's a thin a line**_

 _ **I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure**_

 _ **Nobody but you, 'body but me**_

 _ **'Body but us, bodies together**_

 _ **I love to hold you close, tonight and always**_

 _ **I love to wake up next you**_

 _ **So we'll piss off the neighbours**_

 _ **In the place that feels the tears**_

 _ **The place to lose your fears**_

 _ **Yeah, reckless behaviour**_

 _ **A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw**_

 _ **In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day**_

 _ **Fucking and fighting on**_

 _ **It's our paradise and it's our war zone**_

 _ **It's our paradise and it's our war zone**_

 _ **Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise**_

 _ **War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone**_

 _ **Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise**_

 _ **War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone**_

 _ **So we'll piss off the neighbours**_

 _ **In the place that feels the tears**_

 _ **The place to lose your fears**_

 _ **Yeah, reckless behaviour**_

 _ **A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw**_

 _ **In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day**_

 _ **Fucking and fighting on**_

 _ **It's our paradise and it's our war zone**_

 _ **It's our paradise and it's our war zone**_

When Naruto was finished he had the whole bar looking at him with awe and jealousy from the male side while the female side was giving him looks of lust and want. Thalia couldn't believe what she heard it was amazing hell she didn't even know Naruto could sing.

However as he was about to leave he was given an encore for another song. So Naruto grabbed the mic again and began to sing one last song for the night.

 **Battleships**

 ** _Yeah_**

 ** _I'm sinking inside_**

 ** _And the masts and lines are broken down tonight._**

 ** _I swallow my pride_**

 ** _But we're drowning in the ocean and it's tearing my heart open_**

 ** _Baby, we're high then we're low, first it's yes then it's no, and we're changing like the tides_**

 ** _Yeah, but I want you, I need you, and I guarantee you we'll make it out alive_**

 ** _'Cause I don't wanna fight no more,_**

 ** _Even when the waves get rough_**

 ** _I don't wanna see the day we say we've had enough_**

 ** _And I don't wanna fight this war_**

 ** _Bullets coming off our lips_**

 ** _But we stick to our guns and we love like battleships._**

 ** _Like battleships._**

 ** _Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_**

 ** _Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_**

 ** _And the cannon goes_**

 ** _Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_**

 ** _Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_**

 ** _And the cannon goes_**

 ** _Bombs fly through the air_**

 ** _And I know that we're both playing not so fair._**

 ** _Oh, show, show me you care_**

 ** _I got my white flag up and it's waving 'cause you know this love's worth saving, baby._**

 ** _We're high then we're low, first it's yes then it's no, and we're changing like the tides_**

 ** _Yeah, but I want you, I need you, and I guarantee you we'll make it out alive_**

 ** _'Cause I don't wanna fight no more,_**

 ** _Even when the waves get rough_**

 ** _I don't wanna see the day we say we've had enough_**

 ** _And I don't wanna fight this war_**

 ** _Bullets coming off our lips_**

 ** _But we stick to our guns and we love like battleships._**

 ** _Like battleships._**

 ** _Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_**

 ** _Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_**

 ** _And the cannon goes_**

 ** _Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_**

 ** _Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_**

 ** _And we love, yeah we love_**

 ** _And we love, yeah we love_**

 ** _I'm sinking inside_**

 ** _Can we finally put our weapons down tonight?_**

 ** _'Cause I don't wanna fight no more,_**

 ** _Even when the waves get rough_**

 ** _I don't wanna see the day we say we've had enough_**

 ** _And I don't wanna fight this war_**

 ** _Bullets coming off our lips_**

 ** _But we stick to our guns and we love like battleships._**

 ** _Like battleships._**

 ** _Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_**

 ** _Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_**

 ** _And the cannon goes_**

 ** _Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_**

 ** _Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_**

 ** _And the cannon goes_**

 ** _Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_**

 ** _Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_**

 ** _And the cannon goes_**

 ** _Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_**

 ** _Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_**

 ** _And we love like battleships._**

Thalia watched as Naruto sang again, she was quite absorbed into it and didn't notice as Naruto had disappeared from the stage.

"Hey wanna ditch?" Naruto asked as appeared beside her with a smile breaking her out of train of thought.

"Yeah"

 **Back At The Base**

"Hey Naruto, I didn't know you could sing" Naruto just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You never asked" Thalia just rolled her eyes at the answer.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Thalia asked getting serious.

"We are going to see how many demigods we can get on our side and not have them forced to fight by the gods" Naruto said being very serious. "Tomorrow we declare war on Olympus"

 **Annabeth At Camp Half Blood**

Annabeth was staring at the ceiling trying to think of a rational solution that doesn't evolve joining Naruto yet she can't think of anything. " _Do I stay or do I join Naruto? He never really said I had to but why do I feel like it's the right decision?_ " Annabeth turned over and closed her eyes but all she could see was the demigoddesses that got hurt from Naruto's story. " _Naruto was right, if they cared more about us, looked for us and claimed us those girls would never of gotten hurt_ "

Annabeth got up and left her cabin and she thought more. She started to think about the recent war " _This is their fault they should of dealt with it yet they send their own children to die for them_ " Annabeth looked around at camp and could only shake her head in sadness " _Will the gods send us to fight again and again every single time they have a problem they cannot solve?_ " As Annabeth was walking back to her cabin she could only think what tomorrow will bring.

 **With Naruto And Thalia**

"Arkham Knight sir, the tanks are ready as are the soldiers to head to camp half blood" The commander of squad one said.

" **Very good commander we leave in half an hour** " Arkham Knight looked on to Red Hood. " **Red Hood you are to go with Squad three and six and warn us if anyone is coming** "

" **Understood** " Red Hood left with her squad as Naruto hoped into his tank built by the finest sons of Hephaestus. The tank was armed with homing missiles, a scanner that rotates 360 degrees, this tank was the manned solely by him and was basically was the flagship of their group.

Thalia hoped into one of the Cobra tanks which were more defensive then Naruto's tank.

 **Camp Half Blood**

The ground was shaking, they could her something coming something big, all the demigods all came to the front of the camp to see soldiers and at least thirty tanks. The tank at the front opened out stepped the Arkham Knight in his armour.

" **Hello camp half blood, you don't know me but I know you and I know what you have been through the last decade, I'm hear to help you to give you sanctuary and keep you safe from this war that is about to start. We will not force you to fight nor will we force you to join us, we are here in good will showing you that you don't have to fear the gods if you make the choice to join us** " A lot of demigods found this offer to good to be true and wear starting to make their decisions rather fast. " **If you do join you are free to do as you please, when the war is over and you may fight with us if you want but I'm warning you if you do stand against us we won't kill you but it wont be pleasant for you...make your choice now and then we will leave** " More than half of the camp walked over to the Arkham Knight's side shocking a lot of brothers and sisters but no one could prepare them for the shock when Annabeth Chase walked across to the Arkham Knight's side.

"A-Annabeth what are you doing" Percy shouted he couldn't believe what was happening.

" **You made the right decision Annabeth** " Arkham Knight held her hand and gave it a squeeze before turning to the rest of camp half blood. " **Is this is your final decision for all of you?** " When no one else made an attempt to move he turned to his soldiers. " **Everyone fall out** " As he was going to leave he heard someone running towards him.

"NNNNOOOOOOO" Percy yelled as he ran towards the Arkham Knight with riptide unclipped ready to slash his head clean off his shoulders, Percy wasn't prepared for him to do a side kick sending Percy flying away.

" **Make sure no one interferes** " The Arkham Knight ordered his soldiers, he then pulled out his two modified hand guns and walked towards Percy. Percy quickly got back up and ran towards him again going through with multiple slashes as the Arkham Knight continued to dodge every one and delivered a round house kick to Percy and following up whacking him across the face with his left gun then Spartan kicked him across the ground. " **What do you hope to accomplish 'Hero' of Olympus?** "

"I won't let you take those demigods away and fill their heads with lies!" Percy yelled as he struggled to get up.

" **I see** " The Arkham Knight charged at Percy giving a full on assault hitting Percy with multiple attacks while blocking Percy slashes with his gun not even giving him a chance to block. He kicked Percy again sending him skidding across the ground as riptide fell out of his hand. Percy started to summon water making it dangerous for every demigod around.

As Percy summoned water the Arkham Knight ignited a flame from a device on his left arm and palm. Percy threw all the water as the flame expanded in size slowly, until it disappeared.

The Arkham Knight raised his right arm as he used the same device on his right arm and palm to generate electricity, the electricity shot through the water as it shocked Percy. The son of Poseidon fell to his knees as the water he was manipulating dropped, immense pain surged through the demigod and he was lucky that he was surrounded by water to heal the damage.

Percy tried getting up again before falling to his knees again and again, mustering every ounce of strength he had to stand back up. When he looked up at the Arkham Knight he noticed that he was attacking, just standing there watching. Using his remaining strength he summoned a lot more water than before as many campers left the area close to the son of Poseidon as the Arkham Knight detached the devices from himself.

 **BANG**

Arkham Knight shot Percy in the left shoulder stopping him for summoning any water as he collapsed on the ground as he gritted his teeth in pain, on shaky feet Percy got back up and picked up riptide ready to go again until he shot Percy in his right shoulder sending Percy on his knees as yelled in agony then again tried to get up only to land face first on the ground.

" **STAY DOWN! If I really wanted it you would be dead already** " Arkham Knight yelled as Percy tried to get up again.

"Percy, stop" Jason yelled as he ran and slung Percy over his shoulder and quickly ran back to camp. The demigods couldn't believe how easy The Arkham Knight took Percy down.

" **If that is all we will be leaving** " As the Arkham Knight and demigods in tow started to leave Annabeth turned to look at Percy before she hopped into the tank with Arkham Knight, Percy only had one thought running through his head.

" _Why_?"

 **The New Base**

When everyone returned back from camp half blood Arkham Knight turned to Annabeth and said. " **I want you to get some rest it's been a long day** " Annabeth just nodded already knowing were to go.

"Naruto can I see you later?" Annabeth wasn't sure why she asked that

" **Sure** " Annabeth watched as he left to do who knows what but she couldn't get the fight he and Percy had. The way Percy was so convinced that Naruto was the bad guy even when Naruto said he wouldn't kill any demigods.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto saw Thalia getting out of her cobra.

" **Thalia I need to talk to you** " Arkham Knight said.

"What about?"

" **About how we are going to get more power to deal with the gods** " Thalia started to pay more attention.

"How are we going to do that" Thalia knew they had a lot of fire power but where at disadvantage with the gods if the work together.

" **There is legend of a beast of called the god tree that Gaia created it along with Chaos to give this world order but it rebelled against them and it's power was so strong it gave them both trouble fighting it. Zeus being as argent as he was went looking for this beast thinking he could tame it but never found it** " Thalia was shocked to hear this. " **I think I may know wear it is** "

"Naruto if there is such a thing out there with that much power how are we going to control it"

"We won't be able to but that doesn't mean we won't be able to reason with it" Naruto said with his helmet off. "I think it might want what we want. All we can do is try Thalia, I don't want to lose anymore demigods"

"So when do we start" She sighed.

 **Omake**

Thalia's Training

"Okay Thalia, I want to test your skills" Naruto said as he fell into a fighting stance that his mother taught him. "However I want to help you get stronger, that's your ambiton right?"

Thalia nodded as she too got into a fighting stance. "So we are basically training?"

"Yes, now come at me at full power" Naruto said as he gestured her over.

Thalia ran at the blonde and threw a punch at him. The punch turned into punches as Naruto used his arms to block each punch that came his way before he stopped and yelled at her. "DODGE!"

Thalia was then sent back as Naruto had suddenly kicked her. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Remember this is training and I am helping you get stronger through my methods" He said with a smile. "We are going to work on your dodging"

"By yelling dodge at me when you attack?!"

"Now, now Thal-DODGE!" He then kicked her again when she tried to move as soon as the words left his mouth. "When I say dodge you dodge"

"DODGE!" He grabbed her leg and threw her across the room.

"Are you seriously doing this-"

"DODGE!"

After Thalia had landed she was once again met with a foot except this time landed just a little off from actually hitting her. "Ah you dodged that one"

"Yeah I-"

"DODGE!"

"AHH!"

Every time Thalia tried to hit the blonde but she was only met with him blocking before yelling out dodge and getting hit herself.

"LEARN TO DODGE!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOI-"

"DODGE!"

"AHH!"

That was the day that Thalia learned to dodge.

 **The song Pillow Talk was chosen by the god of destruction naruto while I chose the song Battleships. Remember this is a collaboration.**


End file.
